Cash processing devices, typified by service counter cash processors, are installed at the counters of service branches of financial institutions and the like. These cash processing devices are used for banknote and coin deposit transactions, withdrawal transactions, and the like. A staff member who is an operator of a cash processing device may, for example, carry out deposit transactions, withdrawal transactions and the like by performing operations from an operation unit of the cash processing device or from a service terminal connected to the cash processing device.
In the below-described Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-93022, a cash processing device is disclosed that carries out deposit processes and withdrawal processes. A deposit process temporarily holds banknotes inserted in a banknote insertion aperture at a temporary holding section, and then stores the banknotes in a stacker. A deposit process separates banknotes stored in the stacker and conveys the banknotes to a banknote withdrawal aperture.